morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Audrey
This is a well detailed guide to creating a character for the Morpheus World. Please take your time over reading this, do not rush. Profiles are not compulsory unless stated in the role play rooms rules. *Please Do not Delete any Headings unless stated with (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) *Please Delete All notes pre-made under headings after editing - All notes in ITALIC TEXT *Remember Morpheus is a scientifically and medically advanced world based in Victorian/Medieval era. *Keep in mind where your character come from in relation to who they are: Example - people with from a background of poverty most likely have less book knowledge and more street-smarts. OR Someone from Regazya may be more knowledgeable in engineering and science where someone from Meridianus Forests will have little to no knowledge in engineering. *Please do not "Hide information" All information put in here will not be known in the roleplay, so there is no need to hide. Meta-gaming is against rules in all Morpheus roleplay. *If you get stuck - Ask :D PLEASE DELETE THE ABOVE ONCE READ! HAPPY EDITING! _____________________________________________________ is a character from (INSERT ROLE PLAY ROOM) You need to insert a really short summary here about your character's basic info: species, age, gender, role in the RP. And also a brief description on how, and when, they joined the Role play. Personality write a brief paragraph stating what your character is like and they're usual mood. '' '''When you first meet them' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) How are they to strangers? Whats the general first impression they give off? To others they like/dislike (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) How do they treat there friends/enemies/co-workers? Beliefs (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) What is your character's life goals and religious beliefs? Do they believe in ghosts? Heaven? Do they follow a set code or law? Hobbies (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) What do they enjoy doing? 'Likes/Dislikes' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) (Colours, food, locations etc.) 'Vulnerability/Fears' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) What makes them emotionally weak? 'Pain threshold' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) How do they handle injury? Torture? 'Secrets' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Do they have a big secret? What do they want to hide from others about themselves? Appearance Physique This is compulsory Physical (biological) appearance such as hair and eye color, body length and weight, other measurements, scars, abnormalities etc. '' '''Second Form' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) If they have multiple appearances/forms, put this in separate sub headings. Attire signature pieces of clothing, or just generic clothing style and accessories. Mention BRIEFLY if they carry any weapons (Separate section for Weapons). Voice (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) describe their voice. Medical History DO NOT DELETE, But 'NONE' Or 'N/A' If not required. Any known illnesses? Disease? This can be anything that is used in a character medical file. Includes sensory impairment and allergies that a medic or doctor would know or be able to test. Combat (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) COMPULSORY IF FIGHTER (Basic combat skills can also be added) Any skills useful for combat: hand to hand, armed (both long and short range), magical. What also belongs here. Remember to make this balanced and relevant to your characters age, race and limitations. Inhuman Advancement ' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) ''Can they run/jump/swim better than the common human? - Keep this realistic to laws of science. '''Weapons (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Compulsory if weapon user: Fill in detail the weapons they carry. Do they have magical qualities? How did they obtain the item? Are they skilled in using it? What weaknesses does that particular weapon have? Magic (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) COMPULSORY IF MAGIC USER Any magical skills and range of skill. Remember to make this balanced and relevant to your characters age, race and limitations. 'Other Skills' Please do not bulk your character up to hundreds of different skills. Keep it realistic to race, culture and also your characters age and background. Knowledge/Education Education your character has: can they read? 'Languages' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Morpheus has it's own languages, many equivalent to our own. Albanian is the English equivalent and the most widely spoken language, if your character only speaks Albanian, please delete this section. 'Medical Knowledge' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Do not put "basic first aid", this can go under the main Other Skills. Engineer Knowledge (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Science Knowledge (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Other (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Other special skills your character may have, e.g. "knitting" (to name something!). Are they good with strategy? Navigating and map reading? Planning ahead? 'Roleplay Setting' What roleplay room do they major in? This is compulsory - but can be given in brief detail. Is there any possible Roleplay room crossover? Is this character made only for Morpheus? 'Job/Position' What is there job in the role play? Do they enjoy this? 'Living area' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) What is the house like? bedroom like? If they only have a bunk, what can be found around it? 'Inventory' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) What do they own? Any notable items? Do they just have a trunk/bag of belongings? Biography Background COMPULSORY Write a character biography here. If it's too long, put it in shorter sections. Feel free to add images :) Home Town (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) '' A bit about the area/areas they grew up in. Hometown heading can be changed to "Notable locations" if there is more than one area you wish to mention.'' 'First Appearance' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Nice to have this ~ What happened when they first joined the RP? '' '''Excerpt' Storyline (COMPULSORY if character has over 3 months history in RP however it can be as detailed as you wish to make it) Description of what has been roleplayed within the chosen settings. (↔ biography: what you made up on your own, before start of the RP). Relations Not compulsory, but nice to have. Can be a brief list or as detailed as you like. If detailed areas to consider are... 'Parents' Audrey was separated from her parents at the young age of 3 years old. She's been looking for them ever since. Irene Aveza Valdis Age: 65 (Looks like she's in her 30's) Origin: Libertus; Sandaria Where she is now: Hiwano, Asha; living with her husband and running the Lankai Inn Maori/Caoul: Maori Species: Werewolf Merrick Aki Valdis Age: 213 (Looks like he's in his 30's) Origin: Nordheim Where he is now: Hiwano, Asha; maintaining an armor shop Maori/Caoul: Maori Species: Nehiriun 'Siblings' Audrey has a brother named Alex who went missing shortly after the Septimo went down. 'Children' Audrey is not a parent. She feels like a guardian to Vivian. 'Partner' None.. yet 'Past Lovers' None 'Friends' Sapphire the Gentle, Kura, Planke, Abel, and Fumaii are real good friends of hers. 'Pets' No pets. 'Idol/Role model' Who does your character look up to? Who do they wish to be like? Why? Audrey has always looked up to Kura, in hard times Kura would help Aud our and bring her back to glory. Meta-information Write a short description about who is the role-player and how the character came to be? 'Approval given' A small section ONLY FOR THE ROOM OWNER to verify the profile above follows the Morpheus lore.